Conventional water hammer arrestors or noise suppressors generally are of two types. One class, the mechanical arrestors typically are permanently installed in a system and are designed for high pressure systems. Their ability to operate over a wide range of line pressure is not one of their best features. Such inflexibility with respect to varying line pressure can be a drawback in areas where the municipal water pressure can vary widely from 60-125 psi peak load to low levels. Some mechanical arrestors operate at such high line pressure that special means are required for introducing high pressure air or other fluid into their damping system. The other class of arrestors are also typically permanently installed but are quite a bit simpler. This class of arrestors relys on a column of air to damp the shock waves in the water line. However, after a period of time the air becomes absorbed by the water and the damping is no longer effective. Rejuvenation can only be accomplished by having a plumber disconnect the arrestor, bleed it, replenish the air and reconnect the arrestor to the system. Presently, perhaps in the interest of economy, home water systems are often built without any arrestors. With no arrestor in a system, machines such as dishwashers, washing machines and other water consuming devices such as hoses, sinks and the like, can cause shock waves, water hammering, which over a sufficient period of time can loosen supports and joints and cause leaking. One serious shortcoming of both of these classes is that once installed they cannot be easily relocated. As a result water consuming devices added on to the water supply which become a source of shock waves (water hammer) are often located a substantial distance from the arrestor.